Parents with benefits
by emmainstorybrooke
Summary: It's Emma's attempt to love Neal without the 'touchy feely' stuff, but is that what Emma really wants? My take on swanthief/fire after Neverland. MAJOR SWANTHIEF! Bad summary but oh well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So heres my new Swanthief fanfic. Most of the ones I've read, of Emma and Neal's ****_11 year wait kiss _****ends up in 'M related activities' (if you get what I mean). I've decided they might just want to kiss. A lot. So it doesn't show much in this chapter, but it's like one of those crappy online games I once played. Where the work colleges have to kiss but behind the bosses back? Ever heard of it? Well when it goes on... That's what this fanfic will end up like. I'll try as much as I can to update regularly. If I made any mistakes lets just say IM VERY SORRY! I'm new to this and my fanfic might suck! I'm sorry! but if you read this I'm very glad. Wait does that make sense? Oh well. So of you would like, please review! So thank you! **

**_- super swanthief SUBMARINER_**

**_P.S _**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID EMMA AND NEAL WOULD BE MARRIED AND HAVE MANY CHILDREN! _**

* * *

Emma Swan was working at the sheriff station. She'd been through fighting dragons, breaking a curse, protecting storybrooke, there and back to neverland, and she still finds the purpose to work. That's something no-one could understand about Emma.

She was filing some paperwork when she heard her phone ring. She groaned and picked it up.

"Sheriff Swan"

She heard a snigger at the other end.

"Hello... _Sheriff_"

Emma sighed. "What do you want, Neal?"

"Lovely to speak to you too Emma"

Emma groaned.

"Well _sheriff_... I was wondering if we could talk"

"We are talking"

Neal chuckled. "I mean person to person talking, like alone..."

Emma sighed at Neal's obvious attempt. "Neal..."

"Okay, look. You know I have a room at granny's, I'll be bored. I have nothing to do, so I'll be there, And you're welcome to join me."

Emma rubbed her temple. She was really too tired to argue against him. She sighed.

"Fine" Emma ended the call.

* * *

Emma spent most of the day considering Neal's offer. So much so, she seemed to shut off totally.

"Emma? Emma? Did you even hear what I just said?"

Mary Margret had noticed Emma's distant behaviour.

"Emma?"

"Oh... Sorry. I just... Turned off"

"Yeah I've noticed" Mary Margret cleared the table. "What's going on with you lately?"

Emma knew she shouldn't tell Mary- Sno- Mom?

Suddenly she felt an urge to get out of the stupid apartment, even if it meant seeing Neal. Emma grabbed her coat and left without further question.

* * *

Emma's nerves kicked in once she entered 'granny's bed & breakfast'. She received a wink from granny, which to Emma, signified granny knew _exactly_ who she came to see.

Emma slowly walked up the stairs and towards Neal's door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After no reply Emma knocked again.

"Neal? Neal it's me"

Before she could repeat his name the door flew open, showing Neal with the biggest grin on his face.

"Emma... You came"

She gave a light smile. "Yeah..."

They stood there in silence. Neal spending the whole time staring into her eyes.

"So... Are you gonna let me in?"

Neal's eyes finally left hers.

"Oh. Yeah... um of course! Come in"

He opened the door and gestured for her to come in. She smiled and entered the room.

Emma sat at the end of the bed whilst Neal stood a couple of metres away.

"So... um... how was your-"

"Neal. Stop"

Neal looked up into Emma's eyes. "What?"

"You invited me here for a reason. Stop stalling. Just tell me why..."

Neal wet his lips and dropped his head.

"I... err... back in Neverland..."

Emma's eyes teared up at the thought. Loosing Henry but finding Neal, she wasn't sure to feel sad or relieved. She told Neal how she felt in Neverland, he did the same. It was an emotional trip to say the least. Emma had been thinking about what he told her ever since.

Emma was awoken from her thoughts by Neal continuing.

"What you said to me, in the echo caves. Before I go any further, I need to know. Did you mean what you said?"

Emma took in a deep breath. "Yes"

Neal looked into Emma's eyes, holding her gaze. Emma dropped her head and bit her lip.

"So you love me, Emma? because I love you. If that's true then-"

"Yes, Neal. We both have feelings for each other"

"More than feelings Emma. Love is more than feelings."

"I know..."

"I don't think we're in the position to have a heart to heart into why we love each other but have trouble being together"

Emma took a deep breath. "Then we won't"

Neal gave her a confused look. "What... What do you..."

"What I mean Neal, is I can't handle all the touchy feely stuff. But we both love each other. Maybe there's a way to love each other but secret, like no feelings attached. Just like..."

"Friends...Parents... With benefits?" Neal smiled.

"Yeah" Emma took a step closer to Neal.

Neal gave a smirk "So if you don't like the touchy feely stuff... Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you..."

"Um... That depends... Are you a good kisser?" Emma smiled as she pulled him closer by his shirt collar.

Neal held her waist and pulled her in. Emma grabbed the back of his head and locked lips with Neal. This kiss was deep and passionate. Emma opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Neal happily complied. It wasn't until they had ran out of air, that they broke the kiss.

They both took time to catch their breath, still clasping onto each other.

"So... How was that?" Neal said between breaths.

Emma pulled him close and placed another kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"I'll see you soon" Emma placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the door.

Neal smiled as she left.

'_If it's_ _no feelings, just kissing, for now, that's all that I need'_

* * *

**_So how was it? I'll be sure to keep updates going, but schools coming soon so it might not be updated as often. Thank you for keeping with me! If it's bad I'm sorry. Feel free to review! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Is this really what you want?

**Hi! I have like just realised how sucky this fanfiction is. anyways. I keep** **changing my plans for this story. First of all they were supposed to just keep kissing and be together behinds peoples back, but I realised I really need some feels because that's not Emma. Emma is always feel-y. So in this chapter Emma's true need for touchy feel-y starts to show. Only a little bit. These chapters are a bit of a drag until we get to the real stuff. So hang in there with me! **

**yet again, I dont own any of these characters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW IT SUCKS! **

* * *

Henry had arrived home from staying at Neal's for the weekend. She was glad because that meant Henry and Neal were out of her head for the weekend. That's what she hoped, but she couldn't stop thinking about her and Neal.

'_No feelings. Just me and him. No stupid things. No annoying relationship problems. It's not a real relationship. Just kissing. No worries...' Emma repeated this to herself the whole time._

Once Henry was back Emma knew she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have a reason to go to Neal's though, or people would get suspicious. As she walked around, thinking, she saw Henry's book on the side. A mischievous smile crept on Emma's face. She knew exactly what she could do.

* * *

"Mom, where's my book?"

Emma lifted her head from the magazine she was reading_. 'Finally' _she thought.

"I dunno kid, where did you have it last?"

"I...I don't know. I can't remember" Henry could have sworn he left it on the table.

"Well.. Maybe you left it at Neal's room. I'll go check now for you" Emma got up and grabbed her bag and coat. Unknown to Henry that his beloved book was carried in Emma's bag.

'_Thats weird' _Henry thought_ 'I thought my mom hated going to dads.'_

"Oh okay. Say hi to dad for me"

"I will kid, and if I take ages, don't worry, he's probably lost it somewhere and it'll take us ages to find it. Bye!" Emma smiled and shut the door behind her.

Once Emma reached his apartment door. She ran her fingers through her hair and roughed it up a bit. Then she undid her top button on her shirt, to make her more _desirable._ Not too inappropriate but _just right_ when she wants to annoy Neal.

She took the book out of her bag and held it behind her back.

She stepped forwards and knocked on the door.

"Neal?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

His door opened and Neal smiled. "Emma... What are you doing -" His words got lost in his throat when he saw how Emma looked. He stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Emma giggled. "Yeah. Henry left his book here"

Neal's smile dropped as his wish that Emma had came here just for him was eliminated. "Oh..." He gestured for Emma to walk into the room. "Did he?"

She walked in and turned towards Neal. "Yeah" Emma smiled and pulled Henry's book out from behind her back.

Neal's famous smile returned as he took a step closer towards Emma. They both leaned forward and joined lips. This kiss, unlike their latest one, was slow but still passionate. Neal's hand came to the side of Emma's face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her hands locked around his neck as they still continued kissing in this isolated bubble of love they created.

Emma parted from Neal and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with the bracelet around her wrist. "I'll have to go soon though"

Neal sighed and sat next to her. "Yeah"

Minutes past with them sitting in silence. Both were deep in their thoughts.

"Emma?"

"M-hm"

"Is this really what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want no touchy feely stuff?"

Emma stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know how to answer. She really didn't want a heart to heart right now, even if she knew a heart to heart was better than lying.

"Yeah" with that Emma grabbed Henry's book and left.

Neal stood in his room, alone with his thoughts.

'_I know she's hiding something'_

'_Well what can I do?'_

'_Why are you asking me I'm just in your head!'_

'_Ergh'_

He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Emma:

'**_Are you okay?'_**

'_**I'm fine. I'll see you soon **_

_**- Emma' **_

_Liar._

Neal sat on the edge of his bed, and he knew what was wrong.

_'She might not want the touchy feely stuff, but she's just trying to run away from her feelings. Touchy feely things are a part of her. This avoiding feelings, this isn't Emma.'_

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter was really bad! I was originally going to be all 'no feelings' but then I changed it so its a bit more feel-y. If you get me **


	3. Chapter 3- What the wolf tells you

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages. My friend wanted me to add in some frankenwolf and it took me ages to write it, but I know what swanthief ideas I have coming so yeah! I'll be able to update hopefully soon. Sorry if I can't. Also, sorry that this is short. I didn't know what to do. Okay? Yay. Bye! Don't forget to tell me how bad it is! haha lol. Just read and review please. **

* * *

Nothing better than a hot chocolate with cinnamon to clear your mind.

Emma Swan was tired of everything and decided to grab herself some hot chocolate, obviously with cinnamon, from granny's.

Emma opened the door and sighed in relief as the bell rang and she caught a whiff of granny's pancakes.

She was glad that she couldn't see Neal, so she could relax. Emma sat down at a booth and was surprised that Ruby had not rushed over to her like she usually would do.

Emma looked around to see where Ruby could be, her gaze stopped when she noticed Ruby with the door half open to the kitchen, just enough so Emma could see Ruby, unusually accompanied by Whale. Emma could just about hear what they were saying, and decided to listen in.

"No... No ruby what I'm saying is that-"

"No! Just no! I'm defiantly not ready! What if... What if... A mob chases me and hurts you too"

Whale chuckled "They won't"

"This isn't funny! I don't want people to know we're dating. If they do, they know I have a weakness. I just don't. I'm fine with dating in secret."

"Well maybe I'm not" the words slipped so fast out of his mouth he couldn't stop them.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Whale almost instantly was sorry for what he said. "Ruby I'm sor-" He reached out to touch her but she flinched back, and before he could finish what he was saying Ruby re-entered the diner and ran out the door.

Emma was caught staring between the door ruby just ran out of, and whales shocked face.

He went to follower her but Emma stepped in front of him. "Let me" Whale nodded in agreement.

Emma pushed open the door and as she did, she past Neal who was just entering the diner. Emma continued out of the door, chasing after ruby.

Ruby was sat behind the diner, on a bench, picking at the wood.

"Hey" Emma's voice made ruby jump.

"Oh... Hi"

Emma sat down next to her. "I... um... I heard your 'conversation' with whale"

Ruby sighed "yeah"

"You shouldn't... You shouldn't be afraid ruby. You shouldn't be afraid of who you are"

Ruby shouted "I'M NOT!"

She realised how loud she was "sorry" she whispered "I'm not afraid"

"Then what is it?" Emma questioned.

"I... I just... Don't want people on my back, you know? Knowing about my relationship status, finding my weakness, people talking about me, about my relationship. I mean... Why? Why can't I just have it between me and the person I love?"

Emma bit her lip, knowing this was exactly what she had a problem with. Her and Neal, they loved each other, why ruin it by telling other people. She doesn't want to open up to him fully, because it makes her vulnerable, and just like ruby, it makes her easy to be broken. Its better just saying 'I like you' or kissing or hugging instead of the whole 'relationship package' because in the end... no one had stood around with Emma. They won't want to stay around for her. She'll just keep her walls up.

Ruby continued. "I don't wanna open up to him... Fully, I mean, because it makes me vulnerable, then people can hurt me, him, I mean, he could even hurt me"

Emma just nodded in agreement.  
"Ruby... Just try. I mean... No ones gonna hurt you, him, and he's not gonna hurt you, you love each other, just... take a leap of faith. You can do it, I know you can"

Emma placed her hand over Ruby's and smiled, looking up to her. Ruby came forward and hugged Emma. "Thank you" she whispered. Ruby got up and and walked back into the diner, giving emma a last wave.

Emma sat alone with her thoughts. She had just given ruby the advise that she couldn't even follow herself. Why? Why couldn't she be like ruby and take a leap of faith?

She was taken out of her thoughts by Neal taking a seat opposite her on the bench she was still sitting on.

"Hey Em-"

Not wanting to deal with it just right now, emma got up and left, leaving Neal speechless and confused. Suddenly his phone vibrated:

_I'll see you at your apartment later_

Em

Neal smiled.


End file.
